


Twisted French Mistake

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sam and Dean get sent to the Supernatural set, where do Jensen and Jared end up?</p><p>That's right, the world of Sam and Dean. But they're safe, and Castiel checks in on them and ends up learning more about himself and Dean from Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted French Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following anon prompt on Tumblr: "SPN prompt: the other side of the French mistake-Bathy takes Jensen and Jared to a safe place where Cas flutters in on the sly to satisfy his curiosity about AU!Dean/Jensen. Jared teases them about Destiel stuff, which outs Dean (and Cas). Maybe Cas and Dean have a talk when he gets back? Extra points for flustered/embarrassed/Jensen."
> 
> The Jensen/Misha is hinted at when Jensen thinks Castiel is Misha. Also, Jensen and Jared in this fic are NOT how they are portrayed in the episode (as in they hate each other and aren't talking to each other). I tried to write them casual like they normally are.
> 
> The tumblr post for this fic can be found [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/95580898853/spn-prompt-the-other-side-of-the-french-mistake-bathy).

When Balthazar tells Castiel of the plan, it doesn’t sound great, but Cas can’t think of anything better, so he agrees to it. They work everything out, just in time too because Raphael is hot on their trail. He lets Balthazar work out the details with the spell and break the news to the Winchesters.

The only catch is, which Balthazar informs him of after the fact, is that the spell doesn’t just send Sam and Dean to the alternate universe. There has to be a balance, which means that the guys they are replacing in that universe have to be brought here. Balthazar tells him that he stored them somewhere “safe” but that Cas will have to check on them cause the two Sam and Dean lookalikes will probably get suspicious.

Turns out the somewhere “safe” is a hotel that appears to be a step above the rundown motels Sam and Dean usually stay in, but just barely.

He doesn’t bother knocking, just strides into the room to find not-Sam and not-Dean sitting on opposite beds watching TV.

"Misha, thank god," not-Dean says. "What the hell is going on? Sebastian gave us some serious drinks, which like geez the French, am I right? And we both black out and wake up here. Is this some prank you two pulled or something?"

Cas stands there confused, his brow furrowed. “I don’t…”

Not-Dean stands up, slings an arm around Cas’s shoulder and pulls him into a side-hug.

"It’s good to see you, buddy. We were kind of worried we were alone in this. Uh, why you wearing your costume?" Not-Dean flicks a finger at Cas’s tie, making it swish a little. "Did Sebastian nab you coming out of your trailer or something?"

"Dean, I—" Cas starts, and then stops because he realizes this isn’t Dean, but he’s not really sure what his name is instead.

"Oh… I see. So it’s going to be like that," Not-Dean says with a knowing smirk and wink. He leans in to whisper in Cas’s ear. "You could have just told me. Now what are we going to do about Jared?"

"Jared?"

As if called, not-Sam, stands up from the bed and walks over to them. “Yeah, Misha, what’s the deal? I have like an hour before I gotta get back home to Gen. And Jensen and I were right in the middle of shooting a scene too. Now we’re going to have to work late, and—”

Castiel holds up his hands to silence him. Like actually silence him, his mouth is moving but no sound is coming out. Not-Sam—Jared’s hands go to his throat, and he’s eyes are large with panic. 

"Uhhhh, what the fuck? Mish, how’d you do that?"

"I do not know who this Mish or Misha person is, so please stop calling me that."

"Ha ha, Mish, cut the crap. Who the hell are you then if you’re not you."

"My name is Castiel. I’m an angel—"

"What the fuck did Seb give you, man? Misha, it’s me, Jensen. You  _play_  Castiel on the show.”

"What show? Never mind, that is not important. Look, in order to prevent certain people from acquiring something valuable, I and my friend Balthazar had to come up with a plan. The details are not important. The point is, you are not to leave this room under any circumstances. Once we’ve secured the weapons, we will switch you two back with Sam and Dean so that you can return to your universe."

"Universe?!" Jensen shouts. Jared waves his hands around, and Castiel finally restores his voice back.

"So, you’re saying that somewhere the TV show is real?" Jared says after coughing a little to make sure his voice was back.

"Is that what you are in your universe? Balthazar didn’t explain it all to me."

Jared nods and waves at Jensen. “We’re actors on a TV show called Supernatural, and we play Sam and Dean on that show. And our Castiel is played by a guy named Misha.”

Castiel furrows his brow. “Misha?”

Jensen laughs. “Man, he would have loved to have met you. So you’re real. This is real? That is so crazy.”

Castiel eyes Jensen suspiciously and continues, “This room is secure as long as you keep the doors and windows locked and shut. I’m not sure how long it will take Balthazar to find everything, but I hope we can return you to your homes soon. If you should require something or need help, you can pray to me, and I—”

“Pray to you?” Jensen asks. “Pray to you like Dean does?” Castiel nods. “Ok, look, Cas, let’s say I believe you and this isn’t some weird acid trip because Seb spiked our drinks or something. Wouldn’t me praying alert other angels?”

“That is why you should only pray if you are in dire need of something,” Castiel says smugly.

Jensen raises his eyebrows. “Damn, you’re hot when you’re all sassy like that. Misha does it pretty well, but I can’t get goofy him out of my mind, so it doesn’t have the same effect.” Under his breath he says, “No wonder Dean can’t stop thinking about you.”

“What?” Castiel asks, knowing he heard Jensen, but isn’t sure how to interpret it.

“Uh, nothing.”

“I’ll check in when I can,” Castiel says and disappears.

~

When Castiel appears again to check in on Jensen and Jared, Jared is asleep on one bed, and Jensen is sitting on the other, watch the television on a low volume, pillows propping him up against the headboard. Cas knows it’s been several hours since he left, but they didn’t call on him. He knows Dean usually gets hungry late at night, but he’s not sure if Jensen is the same. However, he picked up a few burgers for them just in case.

“I thought maybe you’d be hungry,” Castiel says, trying his best to keep his voice down. He holds up the bag of fast food, and Jensen gives him a smile and waves him over.

“Thanks, Cas. I was contemplating risking our safety and ordering pizza or something, but Jared passed out and I was too tired to bother myself.”

He takes the bag of food Castiel is holding out to him, then scoots over on the bed and pats the seat next to him. Castiel eyes the spot wearily.

“Oh come on. I won’t bite,” Jensen says with a wink. “Cas, just seat please, you’re making me nervous.” After that, Castiel slowly sits on the edge of the bed next to Jensen. “Come on make yourself comfortable.”

He gestures to the pillows next to him, and Castiel reluctantly matches his position to Jensen’s, his legs and feet out in front of him on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. He looks incredibly uncomfortable, like a stiff doll whose limbs were forced into holding that position.

Jensen rolls his eyes and pushes gently back on Cas’s shoulder so he’ll relax a little more. Cas does, eventually.

“Want some fries?” Jensen asks holding the bag open for Castiel.

Cas shakes his head. “I have no need to eat.”

“Yeah, well no one needs to eat fries. In fact, I probably shouldn’t, but Jared’s more worried about that stuff than I am. But they taste good. And I know for a fact you like burgers.”

Castiel’s eyebrows raise. “That… that was different.”

“I know, I know… gluttony and all that.” He shoves a few fries in his mouth when Cas makes no move to take some. “So… you guys on the same episode we’re filming? Fighting with Raphael and all that? Getting the weapons of Heaven or something?”

“Yes.”

Jensen bobs his head, takes a few more bites of his burger to finish it off, putting the wrapper back in the bag and setting it on the ground next to the bed. He wipes off the crumbs from his hands and lap and resettles next to Cas. “That’s rough, man. Glad it’s just a TV show where I am.” He sighs, then slings his arm over Cas’s shoulder. “But hey, you’ve got me, well I mean Dean.” He gives Cas a wide grin, and Cas is both comfortable and uncomfortable. Jensen looks like Dean, even kind of acts like Dean sometimes, but it’s not Dean, which is confusing.

Cas gives him a half smile and nods, then looks down at his hands in his lap, hoping both that Jensen will let go of him and that he won’t. Like he said, confusing. Jensen doesn’t let go though, in fact he mindlessly rubs his hand up and down Cas’s arm.

“Look, I know I’m not him, but I’ve been playing him for a while now, and you know he cares about you right? I don’t know what’s coming up next cause they haven’t written the next episode yet, but I know Dean’s worried you’re taking all this on your own.”

Cas looks over at Jensen, his eyes earnest and searching. “I can’t… it’s too much for Dean—”

“Bull shit.”

Cas’s brow furrows, and he frowns at Jensen.

“Dean’s a lot stronger than you think he is. He’s been dealing with this shit his whole life, and I know he’d help you if you just filled him in on what was going on and asked him to help.”

Cas stares at Jensen, not sure what to say. Jensen sighs, bumps his shoulder against Castiel’s.

“Come on, Cas. You know Dean would do anything for you. You’d do the same for him, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then why don’t you trust him with this? Swallow you’re freakin’ angel pride and let Sam and Dean and Bobby help you out.”

Cas’s eyes are large, staring at Jensen because he sounds so much like Dean, and the reminder hurts. Hurts because he knows he’s lied to Dean, and he knows Jensen is right; hurts because he’s afraid something will happen to Dean if he relies on him more, and it will be his fault if something does; hurts because he misses Dean, more than he thinks an angel should for a human. But when has he ever done what angels should? He tries to change the subject.

“This Misha person who pretends to be me. Does he… do a good job?”

Jensen laughs suddenly, bright and loud at first, but quickly he tries to reign it in to keep from waking Jared. “When he’s supposed to be you, yeah. But he breaks character pretty easily, and we tease him all the time so he’ll do it on purpose.”

“Do you… like him?”

Jensen quirks an eyebrow. “Yeah,” he says, drawing out the word. “Is this your subtle way of trying to ask if Dean likes you?” Castiel looks down, plays with the cuff of his coat.

“Hey,” Jensen says, putting his hand over Cas’s fidgeting ones. “It’s okay. I get it. I… look, I know I’m not Dean, but if he’s anything like the character he’s written as, I don’t think him not liking you is something you have to worry about.”

“He’s my friend,” Castiel says like that is the only logical conclusion.

Jensen huffs, “Yeah, buddy. I think it’s a little more than that.” He pats Cas’s knee and lets his palm rest there. “Dean’s not good with feelings, you know that. He’s got a lot of things he’s keeping in. But, I think if you told him more, opened up to him a little, he might… be more willing to share how he feels about you?” Jared lets out a loud snore, and Jensen looks over and rolls his eyes. “Just, don’t do it in front of Sam.”

Castiel bobs his head. “Thank you. I… I have to go. Hopefully you won’t have to be here much longer.”

Jensen shrugs and puts his hands behind his back. “It’s fine. Kind of relaxing, actually. Thanks for the food.”

“You’re welcome,” Cas says then is gone.

~

It doesn’t take long for Castiel to return. They are going to make the switch soon, and he needs to warn Jensen and Jared so they will be prepared. He pops back into their hotel room, and they are much in the same positions since he left. The hour is late, and they are both asleep in their respective beds.

Cas would let them sleep, but unfortunately there is not time to do so. He goes to Jensen first and gently shakes his shoulder.

“Mish, five more minutes,” Jensen mumbles in his sleep, turning over away from Castiel’s hand.

“Jensen, it’s Castiel.” He shakes Jensen again, and this type Jensen finally opens his eyes.

There’s a brief look of confusion in Jensen’s eyes before it looks like he remembers where he is. “Cas. Time to go?”

“Yes. Balthazar’s meeting Sam and Dean, and I’ve got to transfer you back.”

Jensen nods and sits up, stretching his arms above his head before standing from the bed to rouse Jared.

Castiel waits outside their room while they gather their things, knowing they only have a few more minutes before Raphael pulls Sam and Dean back into their rightful reality. Finally, the motel room door opens, and Jensen and Jared are both a little bleary eyed but ready.

“It’s only a few more minutes,” Castiel says when the door shuts behind them.

They both bob their heads in understanding. Jared leans against the railing in front of their door, and Jensen leans against the wall next to Cas. Cas has already prepared the window with the sigil, and he’s pretty sure Jensen and Jared only have to touch it to be sent back, no jumping through the window required. The trick is they have to do it the moment it is glowing, indicating that Raphael is bringing back Sam and Dean at the same time.

Castiel tells Jensen this as he stands next to him.

“Sounds easy enough,” Jensen says.

“Come,” Castiel calls to Jared, who sidles up next to them. “I can feel the power. It’s any second now.”

Jensen and Jared ready their hands against the window, and soon the sigil starts sizzling and glowing with power.

Jensen turns back to Castiel. “You remember what we talked about, right, Cas?”

Castiel locks eyes with him and gives him a firm nod.

Jensen smiles. “Don’t forget. Tell him, Cas.” He gives Cas a wink and then the sigil grows even brighter.

“Now!” Castiel yells, and both Jensen and Jared touch their hands to the sigil and disappear.

~

After Castiel and Balthazar face off against Raphael, Castiel takes Sam and Dean back to Bobby’s. He tries to explain as best he can, but Dean is angry and upset, and Sam just acts like he’s just grateful to be somewhere that is real. Cas disappears, even though he knows Dean hates when he does that, but he’s confused especially after seeing Dean and remembering what Jensen had told him.

So he waits. He waits until later that night, when Dean is sitting at Bobby’s desk, drinking the last of the booze he found in a hidden nook behind Bobby’s books. Sam and Bobby are asleep upstairs.

He approaches Dean cautiously, worried about his reaction to seeing Castiel again.

“Dean?”

Dean looks up, sad and tired. “Need to send me as your guinea pig somewhere again? How ‘bout picking somewhere nice like Hawaii.”

“Dean…”

“What, Cas?”

“I’m… sorry.”

“Sorry for what?” Dean snaps.

“I’m sorry for not telling you. I should have, I know. But… Balthazar thought of it, and he needed time too…”

“Cut the bullshit, Cas. I don’t give a crap about Balthazar and his stupid plan and spell and sending Sam to fuckin’ Canada on some TV show of our shitty lives.”

Cas stands still, his eyes on the floor, not willing to look up to see the anger on Dean’s face.

Dean sighs. “Are you ever going to tell me, Cas? Are you ever going to trust me?”

“Dean, I trust you!” Cas says, his eyes finally meeting Dean’s. He even ventures to take a few steps closer to Dean, who is still sitting behind Bobby’s desk.

“It don’t feel like it,” Dean mutters, taking a sip from his glass, pouting when he realizes it’s empty.

Cas walks to lean against the desk, putting himself between it and Dean.

“I’m trying to protect you, to keep what we worked so hard to stop—the apocalypse—from happening by Raphael’s hand.”

“Don’t you think, maybe it’s my turn?”

Cas furrows his brow. “What?”

Dean stands from his seat. “You’re always protecting me, or Sam, or Bobby, and you always try to handle everything on your own. You don’t have to, you know. You don’t have to do all this alone.”

“I’m not alone; I have other angels that—”

Dean huffs, “That’s not what I meant, Cas.” Dean takes a step closer to Castiel, their bodies close enough that Cas can feel Dean’s warmth, smell the alcohol on his breath. “I’m your friend, your best friend, Cas. Won’t you tell me?”

Castiel looks into Dean’s eyes, searching. Dean’s eyes are wide, earnest. The phrase from Dean reminds him of the last words Jensen told him, and he thinks maybe he should heed them.

“It might take awhile,” he says, and Dean’s eyes crinkle with a smile and a small chuckle.

“I’ll listen for as long as it takes.”

Cas nods and tilts his head down to look at Dean’s hand, close to his. He tentatively reaches out, lets his fingertips graze Dean’s palm. He slowly laces their fingers together, and Dean lets him, so he takes that as a good sign.

“Dean,” he whispers, glancing up to realize Dean’s face is much closer than he thought it was.

“Yeah, Cas?”

“I—” he starts to say, but leans forward instead, his lips pressed against Dean’s. Their hands are still clasped, but Dean’s other hand comes up to cup Castiel’s jaw, his thumb running along his cheek.

Dean pulls back, his hand still on Cas’s face. “How about you stay and tell me everything in the morning?”

Cas smiles. “Of course. You must be tired.”

Dean nods his head yes. “Not  _that_  tired,” he says with a grin, pulling Cas by the hand to the pullout couch.

~

They kiss for a while until Dean falls asleep. Cas lays there next to him watching the flutter of his eyelashes, the rise and fall of his chest. He isn’t sure how much he could tell Dean, but he wants to, would start to when he awoke. Jensen was right. Dean kept a lot inside, but liking Cas wasn’t a worrisome what-if.

Cas scoots in closer to Dean, and though he doesn’t need to sleep, he closes his eyes, tunes out of Heaven for a little while and mediates the soft sounds of Dean’s breathing. There’s things he should be doing, angels to prepare, meetings to have, but all of that melts away for the brief moment he can share with Dean.

Heaven can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
